iWish Me A Merry Christmas
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Christmas doesn't look bright for Carly and her friends when Spencer loses his holiday spirit. Can dreams save him?


**iWish me a Merry Christmas**

**Summary:** Spencer isn't in the mood for Christmas, so he makes the teens become the ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future. Crossover: A Christmas Carol and iCarly. Rated K+.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Carly asked. Spencer sighed and clicked off the television without speaking. "You haven't moved for...ten hours. You just watched ten hours of...the Chicken Network," Carly said quietly. Spencer sighed again. Carly hopped over the couch and lay her head on his chest. He put his arm around her instinctively but said nothing. "Spencer...," Carly whispered. "Do you miss Mom and Dad?"

"No. I'm just...not in the mood for Christmas."

"But look at that awesome Christmas tree you made out of green bottle caps. You got all of us to add a branch so now there are five. And you let Mrs. Benson provide a hypoallergenic star for some reason. It's apart of us, and you made it, but you're not in the mood for Christmas?"

"No. Not at all," Spencer whispered. He sighed a final time and stood. "It's just...something's not right."

"But you've watched all the holiday specials we have on DVD, and you've sang carols with the troubled youth. You've got everything covered and we still have three days."

"Three... that's it! You and your friends should become the three ghosts of Christmas to get me back in the mood!" he offered.

"But..."

"It'll be great. Please, Carly? I need this!"

"All right, but if it doesn't work, I blame you."

"Fine!" he exclaimed. He sat back on the couch and began watching the Chicken Network again. Within minutes he was asleep, visiting his childhood home with...Freddie?

"Wow, this is a nice house. Where are we?" Freddie asked.

"AHH!" Spencer exclaimed. His best friend had walked through him.

"Don't be afraid. They can't see you. Now, where are we?"

"We're in...Germany. That's the candy shop we'd go to. Carly had her first candy cane in there," Spencer smiled. The four of them then appeared from inside the store. "MOM! DAD!" Spencer screamed.

"They can't hear you," Freddie whispered. "Take my hand."

"I am not taking your hand," Spencer said sternly, a smile falling from his face.

"Fine," Freddie sneered, grabbing his arm and snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Spencer saw Carly's first Christmas. He was helping her open her gifts while his sat unopened. "Such a kind soul you once were."

"Yeah...you would know," he glared. Freddie continued looking at the scene. "Aww, she got her first ornament! You see the pink fish at the top with the horrible paint? Mom bought it for me and I painted for her. And look at the popcorn on the tree!"

"We have to go soon, a little more forward in time," Freddie whispered. Spencer wasn't paying attention as Freddie grabbed his arm and snapped. Suddenly, they were with their grandfather.

"It's our first Christmas alone. Dad had to be somewhere and they left us here. Look at Carly's pigtails. Oh! And there's my first firetruck! It even made sounds!"

"Really?" Freddie exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Spencer again ignored him.

"And look at our stockings, stuffed to the top with peppermint patties and chocolate. Mom never allowed it, but Grampa let us. He loved us, still does."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yeah, but Carly hates going over there, and there's why," Spencer pointed. Carly fell down the stairs, scraping her face.

"I always wondered how she got the beauty mark," Freddie whispered.

"That's my sister, you freak. You can't see her anymore."

"Fine. I'll just think about her all the time until she's right there in front of me, and..."

"Freddie, are we going anywhere else tonight?" Spencer cut him off. Freddie grabbed his arm and snapped. Suddenly Carly was beside him.

"This is really weird," she whispered. "Oh, look at Mom and Dad! And that's Japan outside their window. I must be the ghost of Christmas Present. Aw, they even set a place for us with our picture!"

"Yeah," Spencer whispered, growing quiet again. They watched as food was served. Spencer and Carly had their own plate fixed exactly how they wanted it. The two smiled as they said their favorite prayer, causing them to laugh. Carly then grabbed his elbow and snapped, taking them to Sam's Christmas. Her mother was drunk and passed out over the plate. Her and her sister were staring at her quietly. A ham was on the table, but it was still frozen. A lopsided Christmas tree sat in the corner.

"This is what it's like for children of broken homes. Her mom won't let her do anything to make Christmas better, but because you didn't offer a Christmas dinner or celebration, she was stuck," Carly whispered. She tucked her hand into his elbow's nook and snapped. Freddie and his mother appeared. His mother was cutting up his food, and he looked miserable. "Because he couldn't come here, he had to eat with her, and she made his life miserable. They don't speak, just chew, over and over again."

"What about us?"

"There's nothing to show," Carly whispered. She snapped her fingers and disappeared. The scene turned dark and foreboding. The smell of meat filled the air. Hams and turkeys floated above him, and the sound of ravenous chewing made him look up. Sam then appeared wearing a long flowing robe, but her hood was off because she was only paying attention to her meat.

"Ghost of Christmas...Future?" Spencer asked. It had always scared him before, but seeing a face rather than a figure put him at ease. Sam pointed to the apartment that appeared behind him. It was empty, and broken Christmas ornaments lay on the floor. The sculpture of the Christmas tree lay broken under the stairs, and the paint Carly used on the elevator doors had peeled to the floor. "No more Christmas here," he whispered. "I ruined it. I made Carly's stalkers suffer, and...I made myself suffer. I stole Christmas! I'm the Grinch! I'm the Grinch!" he screamed. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees, screaming over and over. Suddenly, he felt hands upon him. He opened his eyes and realized he was on the couch, flailing his arms with Carly above him.

"Spencer!" she screamed. He stopped chanting and looked up at her.

"Oh, Carly! We're going to have the best Christmas since Germany!"

"Germany? Where did that come from?" she whispered, watching him run to the refrigerator.

"We've got to go shopping.... We're having a Christmas feast!"

"Spencer, are you sure? Just three hours ago you weren't in the mood for Christmas."

"But you and your friends helped me!"

"We haven't started yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't started working out the plan. We were going to wait, but since you're better..."

"No! The three of you were there, showing me my past, just like the movie!"

"It was a book, but no we weren't. You must've dreamed everything. Besides, how could we show you Germany in one night?"

"You did, well Freddie did. He saw how you got your beauty mark, I mean scar!"

"That boy has got to get a life," Carly whispered as Spencer put on his coat and threw hers towards her. "What the...Spencer, it's one in the morning!"

"So! We've got to make Christmas special or else we won't have it again. We'll lose Christmas if we don't celebrate it," Spencer smiled. Carly accepted her coat and followed Spencer from the room. She hung back and texted her friends.

**It worked.**


End file.
